Your Brother is Looking at My Sister
by Aklee
Summary: Taichi Yagami's reaction to Takeru and Hikari dating.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So I wrote my first fan fiction.

* * *

"Your brother is looking at my sister."

Yamato snorted as his best friend took a seat in front of him. "As opposed to what exactly?" he asked. "Staring at his feet while she's talking to him?"

"I don't like it. Not one bit," Taichi went on as he stabbed a french fry in the direction of where the two younger digidestined were sitting. "Make him stop."

"Hey." Sora set down her tray on the table and slid into the seat next to Yamato. He smiled at her and brushed his shoulder ever so slightly against hers which made her smile shyly in return.

Taichi rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We don't have time for this. There are far more important matters at stake."

"Hmm? Like what?" Sora asked.

"Taichi thinks that it's a crime for people to look at one another," Yamato responded before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"_No_. I just think boys shouldn't be staring at my sister."

"Oh, you mean Takeru?" Sora glanced behind her to where they were seated. It was a tradition for their entire group of friends to have lunch together at the large table in the middle of the cafeteria. But recently, Takeru had been making all sorts of excuses to get Hikari to eat with him alone by the window. There was always some assignment or a presentation that had to be worked on throughout lunch that he didn't want to bother the others with. "I think they're really-"

"Don't say cute, Sora. Don't you dare say it," Taichi interrupted as he shook his head vigorously.

"I think they're really _good friends_," Sora amended because the brunet had figured out exactly what she was going to say. "And we shouldn't interfere in their relationship."

"She's only thirteen," Taichi scowled.

"So is he," Sora reminded him lightly.

"You know what I mean. She's too young to be thinking about dating."

"Don't you think it's a little premature for you to have decided that that's what Takeru wants? Neither of them has even mentioned anything yet," Yamato added.

"I can see it in his eyes," Taichi said as he glared at the younger blond from across the room.

Sora and Yamato exchanged a look.

"Taichi, you know that you shouldn't meddle. Even if Takeru does like her-"

"Oooh," a high-pitched voice interrupted Sora from behind them. "Who does Takeru like? Do I know her? Is she pretty? Does he need help trying to woo her? Oh, I know! It's Hikari! It has to be. I mean it's_ sooo_ obvious from the way he looks at her."

Taichi gave Sora a triumphant smirk. "Even Mimi sees it."

"What do you mean _even Mimi sees it_? I'm good with matters of the heart. Just ask Sora. I'm actually surprised that _you _see it," Mimi replied. She sat down and laughed lightly as Taichi scowled at her and Sora went pink. Yamato looked at his girlfriend curiously.

"We're getting off track again," Taichi said irritably. "Takeru needs to be stopped. He's so... he's going to... he-"

"He just asked me-" Hikari started as she arrived at the table.

"Say no! I won't allow it!"

Hikari was clearly startled by his outburst. "Nii-san-"

"That's so cuuute! You guys were always so perfect so one another. Sora thought that it'd take a while yet, but I knew he'd get round to asking you out sooner rather than later. Eeeee! Another couple in the group! We can go on so many different combinations of double dates. Or triple dates even!" Mimi gushed.

Hikari started to blush madly.

"I liked him when he was younger," Taichi muttered. "But now this boy is getting out of hand."

"I think you're getting a little _too _worked up about this," Yamato responded as calmly as he could. He was becoming slightly annoyed at Taichi's antics. This was _Takeru_ that he was talking about.

"Says the guy who rolled around crying in the snow after he lost sight of his brother for like two seconds."

"Taichi!" Sora scolded. She quickly grabbed Yamato's arm when he stood up abruptly. "Stop it. Both of you."

"It's like Romeo and Juliet," Mimi sighed dreamily. "Two families tearing the young couple apart... drama and romance and forbidden love."

"Umm... what if you all forget that I said anything?" Hikari added meekly.

"You shouldn't listen to them, Hikari!" Mimi exclaimed. "Now, what are you doing about your first date? I'll help with your hair!"

"She's not going on a date! And that's final. You stop-"

"I like my hair. I don't need-"

"Of course you do! You don't want Takeru to get bored of you, do you? Boys just say that they like girls the way they are but they're always looking for someone prettier. But when I'm done with you, I'll make sure he never thinks about anyone else ever again," Mimi went on ignoring the dark look that Taichi was giving her. "I'll have an entire makeover planned for the weekend. You can't possibly go on a date before then. And don't worry if you haven't done this before. Even Sora's started-"

"_Mimi!_"

"And we'll have _loads_ more to talk about when things get a little more serious," Mimi winked at Hikari which made the younger girl's face even redder.

"Mimi," Taichi growled and he looked about ready to strangle her. "Shouldn't you go off and find your boyfriend? He's probably having a nosebleed somewhere."

"Taichi!" Sora cried.

"That. Is. So. Rude!" Mimi retorted, smacking Taichi with her notebook after every word.

"Ow... ow... ow... Mimi!"

Yamato snorted as Taichi tried to dodge her onslaught.

Mimi continued to hit him. "Stop insulting people just because you can't control everything, Taichi Yagami! Now, if Hikari and Takeru have gone and fallen in love you should be supportive of them!"

"Hikari, you never came and told me if everyone was okay with sodas," Takeru said as he approached the table. He was carrying a tray with enough drinks for all of them.

Takeru was a little startled when everyone just fell silent and stared at him. Hikari's face was as red as a tomato, Mimi had her notebook raised as if poised to hit Taichi, Sora was glancing at him sympathetically, and Taichi and his brother looked about ready to murder one another.

"I asked her to ask you guys if sodas were okay," Takeru said after a pause. He tried to think of another way to clarify his statement because there still wasn't any response. He was beginning to feel incredibly self-conscious from all the attention. "I can go back and get juice or something?" he added awkwardly when they continued to stare. "Err... guys?"

"Soda is fine," Koushiro spoke up from the end of the table. He picked up the nearest can and went back to typing on his laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter definitely wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

"So, what happened back there?" Takeru asked as causally as he could. He was having a little trouble keeping up with Hikari as they made their way to their next class. He didn't know if she was really in a hurry or if she just wanted to get away from the others - and quite possibility him too. Throughout the remainder of lunch, she had determinately avoided his gaze and the dark blush that tainted her cheeks hadn't disappeared at all. No-one had answered when he asked about what had happened earlier. And no matter how many times he had tried to start a conversation or crack some lame joke to ease the tension, they all refused to respond, choosing instead to stare down at their food and let the silence stretch on. Other than Koushiro (who was ignoring everyone as usual), the only half way normal one had been Yamato. But his brother had been smirking away as if he had won the lottery or something, and seemingly took a great deal of joy in his confusion if his triumphant glances at Taichi were any indication. It was, without a doubt, the most awkward meal he had ever sat through.

"Nothing," she practically squeaked.

"Really? Because you kind of look..." he trailed off as he glanced at her flaming face, yellow shirt and the green sneakers she had decided to wear that day. _Like a traffic light_, he wanted to say. "... very weird."

"Nothing happened."

He leaned against the lockers and watched as she hastily took out the books she needed and slammed her locker door shut. Again, she was looking everywhere but him.

Well, if things were awkward already he really couldn't make them worse right?

"Hiakri, you want to go to the movies or something this weekend?" he asked. "Just the two of us, I mean," he added in case she thought this was a general invitation for everyone.

Hikari actually dropped the notebook she was holding.

She looked up at him in alarm and her eyes widened in shock. All the colour drained from her face, and for a second, he thought that she was going to collapse. Hurriedly looking around, she clamped a hand over Takeru's mouth. "Don't ever ask me out," she whispered before speeding down the hall.

"Uhh..." Takeru didn't think he had ever felt so completely and thoroughly confused in his entire life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! I'm still deciding whether or not to coninue with this. It's marked as 'Complete' for now because an update (if any) won't come for a while.


End file.
